


sunwarmed

by queengaladriel



Series: London Loves [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, honeymoon shenaningans, to be completely honest it's just really fluffy and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queengaladriel/pseuds/queengaladriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tried to turn around, to raise his legs, to enjoy the breeze coming out of the window, honestly, he did try everything he could come up with. And he's good at coming up with random things when the need arises.<br/>That's basically how he convinced James to go out with him in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunwarmed

**Author's Note:**

> starscollision literally threw a tab with prompts at me and you know, this is what happened.
> 
> 84\. “I’m dying.”

"I'm dying"  
"No, you aren't"  
"James, I'm actually dying and I will ruin our honeymoon."  
"Nah. You aren't."  
John raised his head from the pillow and squinted his eyes at his husband, who in return simply kept reading his book, ignoring his death-stare as well as his pain. Well, that isn't very nice when your husband is dying right next to you.  
"James, please stop ignoring me. That isn't very nice when your husband is dying right next to you."  
"Uh-uh," James nodded, turning a page and cracking a smile. He was even daring to have fun. Outrageous.  
He needed to do something about it. Like..  
Like, uh.  
Like being outraged.  
"Sickness and health! You promised!" John raised his voice, left arm waving in the general direction of his husband, but the simple movement hurt and so he stopped. Not a bad "outraged" reaction, it could have been even more of a disaster.

John tried to turn around, to raise his legs, to enjoy the breeze coming out of the window, honestly, he did try everything he could come up with. And he's good at coming up with random things when the need arises.  
That's basically how he convinced James to go out with him in the first place.

"I can be resourceful, you know?," John asked James after finally managing to turn on his side with little to no grunts and moans of pain, "very resourceful."  
"Yeah, I do know"  
"Then I will find a way to overcome pain and survive this and you won't be a widow."  
"Okay."  
"And we will tell this story and people will admire my courage."  
"Per-fect."  
"And I will be considered a hero."  
James snorted, finally dropped his book on his chest and turned towards John, right eyebrow raised in amused disbelief.  
John smiled brightly, finally being given attention to.  
"You do know, " James whispered turning on his side and facing his husband, "that you're a crybaby? Because you literally burnt yourself to a crisp using no sunscreen and have been whining for hours, and while I, God only knows why, really love you, as soon as you tell this story you'll be mocked into an early grave."  
"But-"  
"Because you brought this on yourself."  
"James, I-"  
"Shut up and get the lotion. You look like China's national flag, you moron." James ended the conversation on his part, raising his book to his eyes again.  
Joh's smile subsided, "I can't get up. Everything hurtssss"  
James' smile widened instead. He found it hilarious when John was throwing a fit, "I know. That's why I told you to do it, darling." .  
John huffed and puffed, getting up slowly and as theatrically as possible, even limping while walking towards the bathroom of their suite, "You're awful, I don't love you anymore.".  
James laughed out loud, "And I will also take pictures of you and send them to everyone who was at our wedding! You know, as a thank-you-for-participating note."  
John reappeared in the doorway, eyebrows knitted together and pouting,"I am never ever having sex with you again if you do that.".  
James put down his book again and raised from the bed, grabbing John's hand, hurling him into his arms, all the while looking completely unimpressed.  
That was definitely some kind of magic trick John needed to learn.  
James turned John's attention back to him, a small smile showing on his lips, "It would be worth the fun, darling" he whispered before kissing John stupid.


End file.
